Pardon My Past
by charming writer
Summary: You know how they say when something comes back to bite you in bum. Well that's exactly what happens to Phoebe when her past life comes back to haunt her. Can Leo her sisters Cole & Melissa save her? Read on to find out & to see a few suprises as well.


**Pardon My Past **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the, Charmed characters they all belong to Aaron Spelling productions except Melissa.**

**Authors Notes: This is series two of my, Charmed season.**

**Note: My stories will be a little different but still have the same outcome so the episodes fit together. All the characters of Charmed including Andy Trudeau who didn't die Darryl Morris Source will be recurring characters as well as Cole who worked for the Triad. I'll be using spells from the show and some I create myself in these stories they'll be different but have the same affect and better sounding. **

**Extra Note:  This episode's the same as Pardon My Past except for a few changes. The Charmed One's are still cousins in their past life's but their names won't be past Phoebe, Prue, Piper etc they'll be different & known as Patience Bowen, Priscilla Johnson, & Peyton Russell. Now the powers they had in the show won't actually be the one's they have her as because Prue & Piper's past life's were related to the Charmed line I'm giving them Charmed powers I.E. that Patience will have Molecular Stasis & Priscilla will have Telekinesis so in that's where Grams inherits her power from as Piper's past life was her mother Phoebe's past life will still have the fire power though. The date Peyton was born & died will be different, as it didn't fit with what happened on the show. Dan Gordon will make a special appearance in here but instead of being Piper's past life husband, he'll be her lover & Leo's past life called Lewis Johnson will be her husband. Andy will be in the past also he'll be known as Arthur the Barman who was Christina Larson's father & of course, he'll fancy Prue's past life. Melissa will be there but not as the Charmed One's relation but as their past life's White Lighter who's killed by the Warlock Anton in the middle of the episode. **

_Episode Eighteen_

Club Room Friday Twenty Fifth June

_Inside Melissa's on stage with Leo beside her. There sitting on chairs as Melissa's strumming on her bass guitar._

_The crowd are swaying side the side whilst there doing a duet of "Last Thing On My Mind" By Ronan Keating._

Leo: Four o'clock in the morning my minds filled with a thousand thoughts of you & how you left without warning but looking back, I'm sure you tried to talk it thorough.

Melissa: Now I see it so clearly we're together but living separate lives.

Leo: So I wanna tell you I'm sorry baby I can't find the words but if I could then you know I would yeah, yeah, yeah.

Leo/Melissa: No, I won't let go, know what we can be I won't watch my life, crashing down on me guess I had it all, right there before my eyes.

Leo: Yeah, yeah girl I'm sorry now were the last thing on my mind.

Melissa: You carried me like, a river how far we've come still surprises me.

Leo: & now I look in the mirror.

Melissa: Look in the mirror.

Leo: Staring back as a man I used to.

Leo/Melissa: Be, with you how I long for you.

Leo: Yeah, yeah.

Leo/Melissa: No, I won't let go, know what we can be I won't watch my life, crashing down on me guess I had it all, right there before my eyes.

Leo: Yeah, yeah girl I'm sorry now were the last thing on my mind girl I'm sorry I was wrong,

Leo/Melissa: Could have been there.

Leo: Should have been so strong, so I'm sorry whoa, whoa, whoa.

Leo/Melissa: No, I won't let go, know what we can be I won't watch my life, crashing down on me guess I had it all, right there before my eyes.

Leo: Yeah, yeah girl I'm sorry now were the last thing on my mind, on my mind.

Leo/Melissa: I won't watch my life, crashing down on me guess I had it all, right there before my eyes.

Leo: Yeah, yeah girl I'm sorry now were the last thing on my mind, on my mind.

_As they finish the crowd, clap & cheer._

Fletch: Weren't they great Ladies & Gentlemen please give it up for Leo & Melissa.

_The crowd, clap & cheer again as Leo & Melissa stand up._

Melissa: Thank you.

_They go of stage & over to the back corner of the club where the Charmed Ones & Andy & Cole are sitting._

Phoebe: Hey, talk about surprises that were amazing.

Melissa: Thanks yeah well I wanted to do something different so I did.

Piper: (Smiling) Yeah who knew my husband could sing.

Prue: Well I didn't. How were you able to do that?

Leo: Mel gave me some singing lessons & homed, my voice in.

Andy: Well she certainly did a good job there.

Cole: Oh definitely yeah.

Prue: So are we goanna be having repeat performances or what?

Melissa: Maybe if the crowd liked it.

Piper: Oh, I'd say from the cheers they gave you they definitely liked it.

Melissa: Then yes, we will do it again if dad doesn't mind.

Leo: No hey I don't mind yeah I had great fun up there.

Phoebe: Then it's settled then.

_Phoebe gets up to go the Restroom._

Phoebe: I'm just going to the Restroom.

Cole: Okay then sweetie see, you in a minute.

_He kisses her._

Phoebe: Okay.

_She goes to the Restroom._

Restroom

_Phoebe finishing going to the toilet comes out to wash her hands at the sink. Suddenly she starts hearing music playing, which sounds like something played in the nineteen-twenty's. _

Phoebe: (Miffed) Huh?

_She walks to the door & opens it to see what's playing outside but finds it's not the same music. She closes the door & walks back in still hearing the music. Suddenly something pushes her against the wall she's forced to have her up against the wall. Something pulls her top off, then, slips her bra strap off. Something then pulls her skirt up. She falls to the ground. _

Clubroom

_The guy's are there talking still._

Melissa: Hey, I wonder what's taking Aunt Phoebe so long?

Prue: I'll go check.

_She gets up & goes to the Restroom._

Restroom

_Phoebe's still unconscious. Prue comes towards the door._

Prue: Hey Pheebes what's taking so long?

_She opens the door & sees the situation. Prue runs over & kneels beside Phoebe._

Prue: (Worried) Phoebe?

_She shakes her. Phoebe comes round._

Phoebe: Prue?

Prue: (Concerned) You okay?

_Phoebe sits up & pulls her bra strap up & puts her top back on._

Phoebe: Uh…yeah. I think so.

Prue: What happened?

Phoebe: I don't know, but I'd sure like to find out.

OPENING CREDITS

_I am the son and the heir_

_I am human and I need to be loved _

_Just like everybody else does_

_See I've already waited to long_

_And all my hope is gone_

STARRING

PRUDENCE TRUDEAU HALLIWELL / PATIENCE BOWEN

PIPER WYATT HALLIWELL / PRISCILLA JOHNSON

PHOEBE JAYNE HALLIWELL / PEYTON RUSSELL

MELISSA HALE / MIRANDA

LEONARDO THEODORE WYATT / LEWIS JOHNSON

COLERIDGE BENJAMIN TURNER / BELTHAZOR

ANDREW TRUDEAU / ARTHUR

GUEST STARRING

ANTON

CHRISTINA LARSON

FLETCH BARTENDER

SPECIAL GUEST STAR

DANIEL GORDON AS DANNY PIPER'S LOVER IN NINTEEN TWENTY -FOUR

SPECIAL MUSICAL GUEST STARS

MELISSA HALE & LENARDO THEODORE WYATT

THE CORRS

San Francisco Bay & City 

_Various parts of San Francisco bay and city are lit up whilst "Waterfront" by Xymox is playing. _

Leave me alone, get out, out of my face leave me alone, get out, out of this place  
Stop haunting me! stop haunting me! Stay in the shade, keep out of my way  
What do you want of me? how low can you be? Stop haunting me! stop haunting me!

Just go anywhere the wind blows just go anywhere at all  
Leave me at the waterfront

Your mouth big as the moon you're like a hole for two  
You know what I mean when I say strange beasts live in you  
Stop haunting me! Stop haunting me!

Just go anywhere the wind blows just go anywhere at all  
Leave me at the waterfront

There's so much dirt you spread how low can you get, I am so sick of you  
You keep coming backstop haunting me! Stop haunting me!  
On the waterfront, on the waterfront  
On the waterfront, on the waterfront

Lounge

_The Charmed One's are sitting on the couch. Cole's beside Phoebe. Leo & Andy are standing around. Melissa comes in with a glass of water, which she gives to Phoebe._

Melissa: Here you go Aunt Phoebe.

_Phoebe takes it from her._

Phoebe: Thanks.

_She takes a sip from it._

Cole: You sure you're all right honey?

Phoebe:I'm fine Cole really.

Andy:You're lucky. Falling down like that, you really could've hurt yourself.

Prue: Yeah your lucky Mel checked you over & made sure you were okay.

Leo: Yeah what actually happened exactly?

Phoebe: I don't know I came out the toilet to wash my hands & then I heard this party music like something sounding from the nineteen-twenty's so I opened the door to see what was playing outside but it was different music so I went back in & then something invisible attacked me & held me against the wall.

Piper: Something invisible as in an invisible demon like Troxa.

Phoebe: No, I didn't feel anyone against me it was more uh… I don't know, like a, like a daydream, I guess.

Leo:A daydream? Since when do daydreams attack people?

Phoebe:It wasn't really an attack, it was more of... a seduction.

Cole: Seduction as in another lover? So whom have you been screwing around with then Phoebe?

Phoebe: No one Cole okay.

Cole: Well you told me it was seduction Phoebe what am I supposed to think.

Phoebe: You're supposed to trust me okay I'd never do that to you.

Cole: Okay sorry.

Prue:So I guess the question is what was it?

_Phoebe looks at Leo._

Phoebe:Have you ever run across anything like this I mean, as a White Lighter?

Leo:Not really.

_Then she looks at Melissa._

Phoebe: Mel?

Melissa: Me neither but I can certainly find out for you.

Phoebe: Would you that'd be great thanks.

Melissa: No worries I'll be back soon.

_She orbs up to Elder Land._

Piper: Okay we can look in the book & see if we can find anything.

Cole: & I can shimmer down to the underworld & see if I can find out anything.

Prue: Thanks.

_Phoebe moves close to Cole._

Phoebe: Wait what about the Source if he finds you.

Cole: I'll be careful besides if something's happen to you I wanna find out what that is.

_They kiss. Then he shimmers out._

San Francisco Saturday Twenty Sixth June

_Prue & Phoebe are walking about with shopping bags._

Phoebe: You know** t**his's so embarrassing. I haven't needed my big sister to walk around with me shopping since the first grade.

Prue:Yeah, well, get used to it. Until we figure out what happened, we're your bodyguards.

Phoebe:How do you know that you don't need the bodyguard? How do you know that he won't come after you next?

Prue:Because from your description. It sounded very, uh, intimate. It makes me think that yours is the only body it's interested in.

Phoebe: Yeah but you called in sick for work again, what if Corso fires you?

Prue: Then I'll cross that bridge when it comes to it besides right now you more important anyway you sure you should be out shopping like this I mean if something happens to you.

Phoebe:I can't let stuff like this keep me from living my life otherwise I'd never leave the house, you know.

Prue:True.

Phoebe: Oh.

_Phoebe stops by a nail shop & looks at Prue. _

Phoebe: Okay now you're going to wait out here while I have my manicure done.

Prue:I am.

Phoebe:Yes you are.

Prue: All right, but if anything weird happens, yell.

Phoebe: Will do.

_Phoebe goes into the nail shop whilst Prue looks on a little worried. _

Attic

_Piper's looking thorough the Book Of Shadows with Leo beside._

Leo: Come on Piper you've looked in there all night & found nothing.

Piper: Yeah, well what else am I supposed to do? I mean Mel's not back yet meaning it must be something serious & Cole's probably in danger as we speak so you tell me what else to do?

Leo: I don't know but until they do get back we shouldn't panic, I mean Phoebe's okay so far we all took turns looking after her so.

Piper: I know Leo it's just I wish I knew what was wrong with her.

_Leo moves close & hugs her._

Leo: We all do baby, we all do.

_Just then, Cole shimmers in with a few cuts & bruises on him. Piper & Leo go over to him._

Piper: Oh, my god you okay?

Cole: Fine yeah had a little fight with a couple of demons but otherwise.

Leo: Anything?

Cole: Unfortunately no. They didn't know anything about what was happening to Phoebe.

Piper: Oh great.

_Soon afterwards, Melissa orbs down from up there._

Piper: Oh, please tell me you have something.

Melissa: I do.

_She sees Cole & looks on concerned._

Melissa: (Concerned) You okay?

Cole: Yeah just a little scrap I'm fine don't worry.

Melissa: Okay.

Piper: So what did you find out?

Melissa: Well apparently a past life of Aunt Phoebe's is coming back to haunt her present one.

Cole: What?

Leo: Of course, that must be it.

Piper: Leo you know about this.

Leo: Not necessarily, it didn't happen to me as a White Lighter with one of my charges but I do remember it happening to another White Lighter & their charge their past life did the same as Phoebe's past life's doing to her's they were trying to warn her present one about something.

Cole: Warn her? About what?

Leo:I don't know.

Piper: Okay so how do we fix this?

Melissa: Well whatever Phoebe's past life's trying to warn her present, one about she's gotta find out.

Cole: & how does she do that?

Melissa: By going back to the past.

Pro Strong Nail Bar

_A nail technicians doing her nails when suddenly Phoebe starts choking. She falls of the chair & onto the fall._

Nail Technician: Miss Halliwell?

_Outside Prue sees this & rushes in kneeling beside Phoebe. _

Prue: Phoebe. Phoebe.

_Phoebe stops choking and sits up._

Prue: Are you OK?

Phoebe: I don't know.

Lounge

_Prue & Piper are sitting on the couch. Leo's sitting in the armchair. Phoebe's standing behind the couch. Piper's looking through the Book of Shadows Melissa's standing near by._

Piper: So what are we looking for exactly?

Melissa: The page to do with past life's there's a spell there that'll take Aunt Phoebe back to a past life.

Prue:You both really think this has something to do with Phoebe's past life?

Leo:Well that's how our souls involve, how we grow as invidious. From one lifetime to the next.

Phoebe:OK. Then why's my past life trying to kill me?

Melissa: It's not it's trying to warn you. Give you a chance to do something about it. Obviously, it's because you get premonitions.

Cole:Wait. Do something about what?

Leo:About w…w…whatever happened before that's endangering her now.

Phoebe:Where's Shirley Mc Laine when you need her?

_Piper finds the spell_

Piper: Hey Mel's right here's the spell that'll take you to that past life.

_Phoebe goes & sits between Prue and Piper while Prue says this._

Prue:Wait. We're not doing this.

_Piper slides Phoebe the Book of Shadows who puts her reading glasses on. _

Phoebe: Actually, you don't have to It's written in first person meaning I do it alone.

Cole: Yeah but Phoebe what if there isn't a spell that'll bring you back.

Melissa: She doesn't need one she can come back whenever she wants to.

Piper: Or she could be trapped in her past life where something awful may have happened to her.

Phoebe: But if I don't go back, the same awful thing could happen to me in this life.

Prue:Fine. Then we're going with you.

Piper: We can't. Not according to the way, the spells written. Only Phoebe can.

Phoebe:I've just started to turn my life around. I really don't want my past life to ruin it for me now.

_She pauses for a minute sighing then reads out the spell._

Phoebe: Okay here goes. REMOVE THE CHAINS OF TIME & SPACE & MAKE MY SPIRIT SORE LET THESE MORTAL ARMS EMBRACE THE LIFE THAT HAUNTS BEFORE.

_Phoebe falls asleep in Piper's lap. _

Prescott Street Nineteen Twenty Four 

_We see through the eyes of someone riding in an old car in the nineteen-twenty's it honks & stops. Someone in a tuxedo opens the door & we see the Halliwell Manor & people leaving. The person's walking up the stairs._

Woman: Thanks for the love potion worked wonders.

_The person goes up the stairs where a Doorman's standing._

Door Man:Welcome back.

_He opens the door. _

Speakeasy Halliwell Manor 

_There's a party going on. The nineteen twenty four music's playing. Some people smile at the person. Some look hateful. We see that the person called Peyton looks exactly like Phoebe._

Lounge Two Thousand

Cole: Is she okay?

Melissa: She's fine so far.

Lounge Nineteen Twenty Four

_Peyton walks into the Lounge. We see a man who looks like Leo called Lewis playing the piano. He sees her & she looks mad at him. He looks away. She goes by the stairs by the bar. A woman approaches her._

Woman Two:Well, I was wondering where you went, to.

_Peyton holds up a bag._

Peyton:I had to get some herbs. I can't very well make my potions without them. Would you like me to curse anyone for you?

_Woman two looks at a man who looks at her._

Woman Two: Maybe later.

_They both give an impish giggle. The woman goes. A woman who looks like Piper called Priscilla goes to the bar._

Priscilla:Hurry up with that giggle water Arthur we've thirsty people waiting.

_A man who looks like Andy's not really noticing her's looking across the room at a woman called Patience who looks like Prue's taking pictures._

Priscilla: Are you listening Arthur?

_She turns round to see who he's looking at. _

Priscilla: Ah, now I see you know if you really like my cousin, you should ask her out.

Arthur: You kidding me she's a big shot photographer & I'm just a Barman she'll never go out with me.

Priscilla: You never know if you don't try.

_Peyton comes up & looks at her disguised. _

Peyton:What's the matter dear cousin? You're not afraid of me are you?

Priscilla:Should I be?

Peyton: (to Arthur) My usual Arthur & bring it to my booth. (To Priscilla) Would you tell your husband to play something different?

_She looks at Lewis._

Peyton: I'm bored with this old song.

_Priscilla goes over to Lewis & kisses him._

Priscilla:Don't worry about her, baby. Just keep playing.

Lewis:Anything for you.

_She looks mad at Peyton. Peyton looks mad at her & goes into the sunroom. Priscilla grabs a make-up case with no make-up in it off the piano & leaves. _

Corner

_In a corner outta sight a woman called Miranda looking like Melissa orbs in. _

Lounge

_She walks out in the Lounge & moves towards Patience & Priscilla. _

Sunroom

_Patience's taking a picture of an old couple with an old camera. She smiles after. Peyton walks to her. Patience looks mad at her._

Peyton:Hello cousin.

Patience:We have to talk…soon.

Peyton:We're done talking.

_She begins to walk away. Priscilla goes to Patience._

Patience: Did you find the spell?

_Priscilla holds up the make-up case & opens it without taking her eyes off Peyton. Patience takes out a piece of paper. Peyton looks back at them. They look mad at her. She begins leaving again. _

Miranda: What spell?

_The girls turn round & see her._

Patience: It's all right we've, got it under control.

Miranda: Well I hope it's nothing bad.

Priscilla: Look you know how she is what he's done to her we've no choice.

Miranda: There's always a choice like reasoning with her before doing anything like that.

Patience: That's what we've done but it's like talking to a brick wall we have to stop her.

Miranda: Not yet, let me talk to her okay I am her White Lighter as well as your's maybe I can reason with her.

Priscilla: Since us talking to her hasn't done that I highly don't what you do won't either.

Miranda: I can try can't I it is my job after all.

_She leaves & goes towards Peyton who's looking upon a little girl called Christina who's sitting by a crystal ball. A woman's sitting across from her._

Christina: ** "**SAY THESE WORDS HEED THE"

Peyton:Christina Larson. What in the devil are you doing? (To woman) & you get out of here.

_The woman leaves_

Peyton: I told you to watch my things. That's all.

_She takes a proscenia doll and throws it on the ground, breaking its head._

Christina:My dolly!

_She goes to pick it up & begins to cry._

Peyton: Spells & charms are not toys Christina. Do you understand me?

_Christina leaves hugging the doll crying. Peyton looks on angry. Miranda comes up behind._

Miranda: Hello Peyton.

_Peyton turns round seeing her._

Peyton: Oh, it's you.

Miranda: I was wondering if we could have a little chat?

Peyton: Not right, no I'm really busy.

Miranda: Just out back, please it won't take long.

Peyton: Very well.

_She walks of out the house. Miranda follows her._

Side Garden

_Miranda & Peyton come outside standing near the house._

Peyton: So what do you want Miranda?

Miranda: I want you to stop this insane business, you have going on with Anton I know he's a Warlock & what he's doing to you but you don't have to be like that you don't have bow done to his evil ways your good Peyton I know you are you & your cousins have proved that in the past you should listen to them there trying to help you.

Peyton: You mean kill me.

Miranda: That's because you've left them no choice. Peyton they don't want your life to be screwed up by him.

Peyton: My life's never been clearer than it has now. Anton told what they were like that; they just need my power & I to vanquish demons with them that they don't really love me.

Miranda: Of course, they love you Peyton this's just Anton screwing words up with you trying to turn you evil. You need to get away from him.

Peyton: No Miranda it's you & my cousins who're trying to turn me evil so I need to get away from you's.

_She starts to leave but Miranda stops her._

Miranda: Peyton please.

_Peyton turns round & uses her firepower on Miranda. She orbs out then back in looking shocked._

Peyton: I SAID GET AWAY FROM ME.

Miranda: (Angry) Peyton Russell you don't use your powers on a White Lighter ever.

Peyton: Whatever.

Miranda: (Angry) Fine if that's how you want it to be then so be it I've done my job trying to reason with you but to no avail so as of now I'm no your White Lighter by decree of the Elders I'm sorry it's come to this.

Peyton: Well I'm not.

_Miranda looks at Peyton downhearted then leaves & goes back inside Peyton looks at her angrily. A man comes up behind her. He grabs her stomach. He pushes her outside and pushes her against the wall, suspending her hands against the wall._

Anton: Oh don't worry about her you don't, need her anyway now that you've me.

_They kiss sexually. He slips off a strap from her dress. He then begins to slip up her dress then stops._

Peyton: Why must you tease me Anton?

Anton: Come with me.

_He goes to the back of the house. We see a man take a package inside through the back door. We then see Anton & Peyton come. They stop by the back door. _

Back Garden

Anton: Here drink this.

_He hands her a potion. _

Peyton: What is it?

Anton:A potion to triple your power. In case, your cousins' are ready for us. It's the only way for us to succeed. You do want that, don't you?

_She hesitates for a minute & then smiles. _

Anton: That's my girl.

_She drinks the potion. _

Anton: Go ahead. Test it.

_She looks around to make sure no one's watching. She then shoots a stream of fire through her fingers & sets a wine create on fire._

Lounge Two Thousand

_Phoebe wakes up and sits up with a jolt._

Piper: Okay, okay.

Phoebe:Where am I?

Cole:Your home, honey your home. You OK. What happened?

Phoebe: I was bad…very, very…bad

Attic

_Phoebe enters looking for the family tree. Prue, Piper, Cole, Leo, Melissa follow. _

Phoebe:Family tree. I know I saw one somewhere.

Piper: Uh, I still don't understand.

Phoebe:Well you Prue, me were related we were cousins & lived here at the manor back in the twenties.

_She begins looking for the family tree_

Piper:Together? Here?

_She looks at Prue._

Piper: So much for evaluation.

Prue:Wait. So you saw us in our past life's I mean, did we look the same?

_Phoebe looks up from the trunk_

Phoebe: Uh, yeah. You did, actually kinder,

_She opens the trunk, kneels down, & begins to look through it_

Leo: Well, they probably looked the same to you because your soul recognized their souls. I mean, we all tend to travel in the same circle of family, friends, even enemies throughout our various lives. & that's why our souls recognize each other. So we can keep finding each other. That's what soul mates mean.

Melissa: Exactly.

Phoebe: It was really weird being back like that because it wasn't, like I had any control over my actions. It was more like I was a visitor watching feeling.

Cole: Feeling bad.

Phoebe: Feeling very, very bad.

_Prue & Piper give her a look_

Phoebe: Okay. I admit it. I liked it. It felt good to be respected & powerful.

_She looks at Leo & Melissa._

Piper: Hey speaking of powers.

_She stands up_

Phoebe: How, come I didn't get to keep that kick ass power I had back then?

Melissa: Well, if you screw up your regrets. Your past self must've abused the power. That's why it was taken away from you.

Phoebe: That's too bad because it was hot.

_She looks at Prue, Piper, Cole _

Phoebe: Literally.

Prue: Yeah apparently, that wasn't the only thing that was really hot.

Phoebe: Ooh. Yeah. Anton was hot too. Ooh.

_She kisses her hands._

Phoebe: & he was such a good kisser.

_She puts her hands, down and looks through the desk behind her._

Phoebe: & he was so good with his hands.

Cole: I bet.

Melissa: Cole that was Phoebe's past life not her life now remember.

Piper: You're lucky his hands didn't kill you.

Phoebe: Maybe. But, you know, it could've also been Lewis you know.

Prue: Lewis? Who was he?

Phoebe: Leo's past life Piper & he were married.

Piper: (Shocked) What.

_She turns looking at Leo._

Piper: Honey did you know about this?

Leo: Sorter.

Prue: No wonder he knows so much about past life's as much as Mel does.

Piper: & you didn't think to tell me. Ever since we met when we were dating when I was with Dan & before we married.

Leo: Piper I didn't tell you because I wanted you to choose me because you wanted me not because we were married in our past lives.

Piper: Are there anymore, secrets you haven't told me about.

Phoebe: Okay people can we get back to subject of me please.

Piper: Right sorry.

Phoebe: Thanks.

Prue: So who else was there in the past?

Phoebe: Well there was Andy though he was called Arthur. He was a Barman & he fancied you. & Mel was there also.

Melissa: I was.

Phoebe: Hmm, hmm you were our White Lighter called Miranda & not our niece. You tried reasoning with me & telling me Anton was evil & that I should get away from him but I wouldn't listen. I tried to kill you which was the final straw so you then told I was no your charge.

Melissa: Wow that's a lot & a half.

Phoebe: Uh-huh.

_Suddenly over by the table, Phoebe sees the camera Patience used in the past._

Phoebe: Oh, my god Prue this was the camera you used in your past life.

Prue:Wait.

_Prue goes over to Phoebe to see the camera while saying this_

Prue: I was a photographer in my past life to.

Phoebe:Yeah & a really good one apparently people were lining up to get their portraits taken from you.

Prue:Really?

_Phoebe begins looking through a drawer. _

Prue: So um, do you have any idea what kinder power I had?

_Phoebe stops for a minute._

Phoebe:Um not really 'cause I never saw you use them but whatever it was, it must've been pretty powerful because Anton had to triple mine.

_She pulls up a rolled up family tree._

Phoebe: I found it the family tree.

_They all go to a box and Phoebe unrolls the family tree while they all kneel down. Leo puts his hand on the top to make sure it doesn't roll up on its own._

Piper:Well there we are at the bottom.

_We see Prue, Piper & Phoebe's names & birth dates._

Prue:Right. & there's mom & Grams.

_We see Prue's finger slide by her parents' & grandparents' names & birth dates._

Cole:Okay. This must be you three again three cousins.

_He slides his fingers across the names Patience Bowen Priscilla Baxter & Peyton Russell._

Prue: Yeah, but which one's which?

Phoebe:Well you were Patience Piper was Priscilla & I was Peyton.

_Melissa notices something underneath Priscilla's name._

Melissa: (Shocked) Oh my god mom & dad's past lives were Gram's parents.

Piper: What?

Melissa: Look.

_She points to it. They all look._

Cole: Oh, my god she's right.

_Piper looks at Leo._

Piper: Did you know about this to Leo?

Leo: Maybe.

Phoebe: Okay um what's the date today?

Melissa: Saturday twenty sixth May why do you ask?

_Phoebe sighs._

Phoebe: Because she.

_She points to Peyton Russell._

Phoebe: Was born eighteen eighty-nine & died twenty sixth May nineteen twenty four.

Cole: She was the same age you are now.

Phoebe: Exactly.

Prue:Which certainly explains why the warnings are happening today.

_Phoebe looks at Leo & Melissa._

Phoebe:So, it doesn't mean that I'm going to die today too, right?

Leo: We're not sure.

Prue: Well that's okay we just have to figure out what happened fast.

Phoebe: Wait. Wh…what was that little girl's name? Christina, Christina, Christina Larson. Christina Larson. Maybe she can remember what happened.

Prue:Can you say long shot?

Phoebe:Well, it's the only shot I got, Prue can you call Andy & see if he can track her down I just hope, she's forgotten what I did to her dolly.

Christina's Room

_The Charmed Ones, Cole, Melissa Leo, Andy are there. Andy's talking to Christina, who's in a wheelchair we see Christina pointing at Phoebe while saying this._

Christina:My dolly! She broke my dolly!

Phoebe: No. No. That wasn't me it was just someone that looked like me sorter. It's…it's hard to explain.

Leo:But she recognizes your soul. That's a good sign.

Andy: Okay Miss Larson you don't have to be afraid of her anymore. She won't hurt you. I promise. Now do you remember when you were a little girl back in nineteen twenty four? You used to go to a speakeasy that was run by three cousins. Do you remember that?

_Christina nodded happily._

Christina: Yes were, my Daddy. You used to pick me up after school & take me there.

Andy: (Shocked) I was your father.

Christina: Hmm.

Melissa: She's probably talking about your past life.

Andy: Right.

_Christina giggles a little. _

Christina: I liked the piano.

_She sings a line from a song she knew._

Christina: If you were the only girl in the world, & I…

Andy: Miss Larson the girl that looked like Phoebe, do you remember her?

Christina:She was an evil Witch.

_She looks at the rest of the gang._

Christina: I used to hide upstairs by the landing.

_She looks at Phoebe._

Christina: I saw everything.

Piper:Did you see anything bad happen to the evil Witch?

Christina:Oh. It was scary fire & screaming.

_She turns to Phoebe. _

Christina: & then…you were murdered.

Phoebe:Do you remember who murdered me?

Prue: Was it a man named Anton?

Christina: It was such a pretty necklace. Just ripped it of the bad Witch & then strangled her.

Cole: Who strangled the evil Witch?

_Christina cries._

Christina: That was my favourite dolly.

Andy: Its all right Miss Larson we're so sorry.

_The gang walk outside. Phoebe looks at the elders then at her family who're following her. _

Phoebe: Well, bright side, at least I don't have to worry about ending up in a place like this in my golden years.

Prue:Hey, at least we've time to figure out what happened.

Phoebe: Not much time. By midnight, I'll be dead again.

Piper: By midnight? How do you know that?

Phoebe: Midnight, a full moon, what's the difference? It's always one or the other, right I know I won't make it to May twenty seven.

Melissa: Unless you go back to the past again & find some answers.

Lounge

_Prue's sitting on the couch. Leo & Piper are standing behind it. Melissa & Leo are pacing. Cole's on the couch opposite. We see Phoebe bring the Book of Shadows as she sits on the couch. She begins to open the book to the past life spell._

Melissa: Rememberwhatever you do, make sure you get back before your past life's killed.

Leo: Right otherwise, we mayn't be able to wake you up.

Phoebe: Don't worry. Dying is one experience I don't plan on reliving.

Prue:Are you sure that you want to do this?

Phoebe: No…but here it goes. REMOVE THE CHAINS OF TIME & SPACE & MAKE MY SPIRIT SORE LET THESE MORTAL ARMS EMBRACE THE LIFE THAT HAUNTS BEFORE.

_She falls asleep. Prue lays her head down on the pillow._

Back Garden Ninteen Twenty-Four

_Peyton's just thrown the stream of fire & blown up the crate of wine._

Anton:Feels good to be bad, doesn't it?

Peyton: Sometimes.

_She turns around._

Anton:Second thoughts.

Peyton: They're my cousins, Anton &.

Anton: & what, your believing what your White Lighter said. They're good witches, my love, which's why I gave you this amulet to wear.

_He points to the necklace._

Anton: It protects you from their witchcraft so they can never harm you.

_Peyton looks like she's think about not doing it. _

Anton: Hey, killing them's the only way for me to get their powers, & once I have them…together…we will be unstoppable.

_They kiss passionately. _

Anton: First thing's first. Are you ready?

_Peyton nods. _

Anton: Good. Now remember, wait until after I lure your cousin away from her piano man before you make your move.

Peyton: How you gonna do that?

Anton:Easy, by posing as her former lover…

_He waves his hand over his face & changes into Danny who is Dan's past life. _

Anton/Danny: & fighting through her power shall we?

Peyton: Wait. What about Miranda?

Anton/Danny: Don't worry I'll take care of her.

Peyton: How?

Anton/Danny: With this.

_He produces an athame from out his pocket._

Peyton: An athame but they don't kill White Lighters.

Anton/Danny: They do if there tipped in a very powerful Dark Lighter poison. Come on.

_They go inside._

Hallway

_A man's singings "If you were the only girl in the world and I were, the only boy" Priscilla's watching Lewis playing the piano. She spots Anton as Danny he smiles. She looks at Lewis to make sure he isn't watching. She goes to Anton/Danny._

Priscilla: What're you doing here?

_He draws her to the corner_

Anton/Danny: Just missing you baby.

_He starts grabbing her sexually._

Priscilla: Stop it. We can't do this anymore. What's the matter with you? This isn't like you.

Anton/Danny: You're right. It isn't.

_He waves his hand in front of his face & turns back into Anton. She tries to scream, but Anton covers her mouth. Miranda sees this over in a corner & goes over to them. Anton signals to Peyton. _

Sunroom

_She goes to Patience who's getting a couple ready. She begins to go back to the camera. She sees Peyton & stops._

Peyton: Do you wanna talk now upstairs?

Hallway

_Miranda comes up to Anton & Priscilla._

Miranda: Priscilla.

_Priscilla gets free from Anton's grip, but falls to the floor. _

Lounge

_Everyone focuses there attention on her. Peyton throws a stream of fire at Patience. She blocks this by freezing it. Then side steps out the way. People get up & start to run. In the process, Patience & Peyton are knocked down._

Hallway

_Priscilla is chocked by Anton. Lewis gets a rake & hits Anton in the back. _

Lounge

_Patience gets up._

Hallway

_Anton turns around & hits Lewis, who's flown to the fireplace & knocked out Miranda rushes over to him checking he's all right. Anton turns back to Priscilla who squints, her eyes trying to fling him across the room but he fights, through it & begins to choke her again._

Anton:Oh, I'm goanna like having that power.

Lounge

_Christina runs upstairs & hides at the landing. Everyone flees from the house_.

Miranda: Priscilla!

_She orbs over to Anton & hits him on the back with a chair._

Hallway

_He turns round & grabs her around the neck._

Anton: (Angry) Oh, no you don't.

_Taking out the Dark Lighter tipped athame from his, pocket he stabs her with it. Miranda looks at him in total shock & surprise as she sees what's he's done. Priscilla's the same._

Priscilla: NO!

_Miranda falls to the floor dead. Angry at this Priscilla gets up & uses her power & flings the grandfather clock on him. He's knocked out. Priscilla kneels down by Miranda._

Priscilla: (Upset) I'm so sorry

_She then goes over to Patience & Peyton._

Lounge

_Patience tries freezing Peyton but it doesn't work as the amulets protecting Peyton. _

Peyton: How does it feel to be powerless against me?

_Patience pulls a trigger on her camera. A little fire comes out, blinding Peyton for a moment. Patience kicks Peyton down. Peyton tries to get up, but Patience holds her hands back. Priscilla's arrives & grabs a rope of one of the curtains_. _She goes behind Peyton & begins to strangling her._

Patience: You all right?

Priscilla: Yeah but Miranda's not she's dead Anton killed her.

_Patience looks at Peyton angrily & rips her amulet of & throws it. Christina witnesses this._

Priscilla: We know Anton's a warlock.

_Patience takes a slip of paper off her leg._

Patience: & that he's fallen in love with you…

Priscilla: & turned you evil.

Patience:We can't have you two join forces. Not in this life. Not in any life.

Priscilla: May god, forgive us.

_Patience holds the paper where her, & Priscilla can see it._

Patience: EVIL WITCH IN MY SIGHT

Patience/Priscilla: VANQUISH THYSELF VANQUISH THY MIGHT IN THIS & EVERY FUTURE LIFE.

Lounge Two Thousand 

_Phoebe walks up with a gasp. She looks at Prue & Piper and backs away. Prue gets up & follows her._

Prue:Phoebe what is it?

Phoebe:You! You were the ones that we're trying to kill me.

Landing

_Phoebe's going to her room. The rest of the gang follow her._

Melissa: Aunt Phoebe, don't be ridiculous mom & Aunt Prue would never hurt you.

Phoebe: Oh really just like Anton didn't kill your past life with a Dark Lighter tipped athame.

Melissa: Oh.

Phoebe: Yeah.

Piper: Mel's right sweetie we'd never do that to you.

Phoebe: Yeah, well tell that to Peyton. You cursed her.

_Prue goes to grab Phoebe's arm_

Prue: Phoebe. Come on.

_Phoebe draws her hand back_

Leo:Hey! You know they didn't try to kill you Phoebe. You know that it was their past selves.

Phoebe: I know, & it was my past self that tried to kill them first.

_Phoebe goes to her room_

Piper: Huh?

_Phoebe slams her bedroom door close. Prue, Leo, Cole & Piper follow her._

Phoebe / Cole's Room

_Piper opens the door. Phoebe's sitting on her bed looking out the window. _

Cole: Honey I'm sure whatever happened, you, can't blame yourself. It wasn't really you.

Phoebe:But that's the thing. It was me or at, least a part of me that I can relate to.

_She looks over her shoulder at Prue and Piper. _

Phoebe: & I don't mean hurting you two. I can't even imagine that, but being in my past life, that powerful, evil feeling, it was…it was seductive.

_She looks back at the window._

Phoebe: & that's what scares me. I mean what if that's who I really am.

_Cole goes & sits by Phoebe._

Cole: Phoebe Halliwell I don't want you ever saying that okay. You are the most-good person I've ever known that's why I love you so much I mean you brought me from the brink of evil insanity & into the light that's not the actions of someone who's evil.

Phoebe: I know & in the past, I was good to Before, I before she turned before she fell in love with Anton.

_She looks over at Piper._

Phoebe: Who, surprise was a Warlock.

_She looks at Prue. _

Phoebe: Oh. & that's not the only surprise. Anton could glamour into looking like anyone he wanted to.

_She looks at Piper. _

Phoebe: That's how he lured Priscilla he glamoured into her former lover.

Melissa:Her former lover? Who was that?

Phoebe: It was Dan.

Piper: Dan as in Dan Gordon?

Phoebe: Hmmm, Hmmm.

Piper: Wow.

Phoebe: Yeah.

Prue:Okay Iunderstand how Peyton was killed, but not why killing her's going to kill you.

Phoebe:Because of the curse. The cousins didn't want to risk Anton & Peyton getting back together in any lifetime because they thought he & Phoebe were soul mates.

Piper: So all we have to do's find him & somehow get him.

_Phoebe shrugs._

Leo: Yeah butthe more immediate questions how do we protect Phoebe from her past life?

Phoebe:The amulet could protect me.

Cole: What amulet?

Phoebe:The one that Anton gave Peyton. I wonder if Christina knows where it is.

Piper: Seventy-six years later? I don't think so.

Prue:We probably have a better chance of looking in the Book of Shadows under Anton&, uh, seeing where he got the amulet in the first place.

_Prue goes to Piper._

Phoebe: Yeah. Good. You lot go check that out & I'm goanna go downstairs & grab something to eat. I'm starving.

Piper:Okay. We'll meet you there.

_Prue, Piper & Melissa leave. _

Phoebe: Cole why don't you go with them?

Cole: You sure maybe I should go with you downstairs.

Phoebe: Cole I'm just getting something to eat I'll be fine.

Cole: All right.

_Cole goes with the others upstairs._

Phoebe: Leo. Wait.

_He looks at her._

Phoebe: I want you to come with me to the retirement home.

Leo:What about Mel & your sisters'?

_She shakes her head. _

Phoebe: No, I don't want them there. If I don't find the amulet, I'm going to die, Leo. & I don't want them to see that. I'll call Andy & see if he can get me into the retirement home again.

_She grabs her bag & leaves with Leo._

Attic

_Prue, Piper, Cole, Melissa go, to the Book of Shadows._

Piper:If Anton's around something & truly in love with Phoebe, he's going to be looking for her.

_Prue opens the Book of Shadows & begins looking for it._

Prue:Yeah. I know, but right now, that's the least of our problems. We need to find something, anything to save Phoebe.

_The front door slams._

Cole: Phoebe?

Melissa: Wait. Where's dad?

Christina's Room

_Christina's sitting in a wheelchair looking out the window. Phoebe comes through the door with Leo & behind her. _

Andy: Miss Larson? It's Lieutenant Trudeau Phoebe & Leo again. We're sorry to bother you, but we need your help with something. It's really important.

_He kneels down beside her. _

Andy We need, you to try to remember back, to the day that the bad Witch died, & the pretty necklace that was torn off her neck. Do you remember that day?

_Christina doesn't response._

Leo:Christina. I…I know this's difficult, but please try. Phoebe's life depends on it.

Phoebe:Do you remember what happened to the necklace Christina?

_Christina looks at Phoebe._

Christina:I was up on the landing watching the whole, scary thing.

Andy:& the necklace?

Christina:It…It…it just slid across the floor into the foyer.

_Phoebe sighs & gets up. She begins to leave._

Leo:Oh. Damn it. Now we're never going to find it this way.

_Phoebe stops & turns around._

Phoebe:Maybe, or maybe not. Leo, do you think that I can write a spell that can not only send me back to the past but give me complete control over my actions as well?

Leo:I don't know. Why?

Phoebe:Because if I can, I could go back to the past & find the amulet & hide it, someplace safe so I know where to find it when I come back to the present.

Leo: The only way for you to do that would be to switch life forces with Peyton.

_She & Andy give him the "what" look. _

Leo: In other words, you would be in nineteen twenty four & evil Peyton would be right here in your body.

Phoebe: But just long enough for me to find the amulet & then switch back.

Andy:Yeah, but if something goes wrong, wouldn't you be risking unleashing a powerful evil Witch in the present & losing you in the past.

Phoebe:Yeah Andy but if we don't do anything we're going to lose me anyway. I have to find the amulet. It's my only hope.

_She looks around for a pad & a pen then& finds them on the night table. She goes there & begins to write a spell._

Leo: You do realize you won't look any different to them they'll still think you're evil Peyton & try to kill you.

Phoebe:Leo. Don't worry so much.

_She touches his chin._

Phoebe: You're mortal now. You'll get wrinkles.

_They smile. Phoebe lies down on the bed, & puts her reading glasses on & looks at the paper, then closes her eyes. _

Phoebe: Okay IN THIS TIME & IN THIS PLACE TAKE THE SPIRIT I DISPLACE BRING IT FOURTH WHILE I GO BACK TO INHABIT A SOUL SO BLACK.

_Her face flashes purple._

Lounge Nineteen Twenty-Four

_Take off from Patience & Priscilla trying to kill Peyton. _

Peyton: I'll…kill…you.

_Her face flashes purple._

Phoebe:No, uh, wait. It's…I'm not. Grrr

_She astral projects in behind Patience & kicks her whilst her real, self's unconscious._

Patience: Aaah!

_Then astral Phoebe projects in behind Priscilla & throws her away from unconscious Phoebe then projects back into her real body & gets up._

Priscilla: Where'd she learn that?

Patience: I don't know.

_Phoebe goes to a bar & looks over the counter._

Phoebe:Okay. The amulet where's the amulet?

_She sees Patience & Priscilla get up. She runs upstairs._

Patience: Why's she running from us? Why isn't she just using her power?

Priscilla: She's probably trying to lure us into another trap.

_They go upstairs following her._

Christina's Room

_We're there just after Phoebe cast the spell._

Andy: Is she all right?

_Leo leans closer to her & whispers to Phoebe._

Leo: You there Phoebe?

_Christina gets up & goes to her jewellery box while saying this._

Christina: Here…there…everywhere.

_She takes the amulet out of her jewellery box._

Andy:What?

_He & Leo goes to her. She waves her hand in front of her face & changes into Anton. He hits them both across their faces & sends them crashing into the bathroom door which knocks them out. The real Christina's in the bathroom gagged & tied to a wheelchair. Anton goes to Peyton who's sleeping on the bed while saying this, he sings._

Anton:If you were the only girl in the world, & I, were the only boy.

_He puts the amulet on her & then kisses her. _

Anton: Wake up my sweet.

_She does & looks around & sees she's somewhere new she takes the glasses off._

Peyton: Anton? What's going on?

_He helps her stand up while saying this._

Anton:It's OK.

_She stands up._

Peyton: Where am I?

Anton:You've been reincarnated…reborn…to me.

Stairs Nineteen Twenty-Four

_Patience & Priscilla are coming towards the stairs & Phoebe's on the lading._

Phoebe:Uh, I'm not whom you think I am. I'm a different me a me from another lifetime where we've involved into sisters' good sisters' H-happy sisters'.

Priscilla: (to Patience) must've cut off too much blood to her brain.

Patience: Must've.

Phoebe: Screw this.

_She sits against the wall._

Phoebe: IN THIS TIME & IN THIS PLACE TAKE THE SPIRIT I DISPLACE BRING ME FORTH WHILE SHE GOES BACK TO HER SOUL SO BLACK.

_It doesn't work & she stands up._

Phoebe: Uh-oh.

_Patience uses her power against Phoebe to freeze her but it doesn't work as Phoebe's self, astral projects out before she has a chance to._

Priscilla: Great she did that again.

Patience: Don't worry we'll watch out for that next time.

Christina's Room

_Prue, Cole & Piper are there. Melissa brings Christina a glass of water. Leo & Andy are by the door rubbing their chin._

Melissa:Here you go. Try taking a little sip.

_Melissa helps Christina, who's in bed, takes a sip of water._

Christina:Oh, thank you my dear.

_Piper enters & stands by Leo._

Piper:The nurse will be right in. Is she OK?

Leo:Yeah will be fine. Thanks for asking.

Cole: You're not getting any sympathy outta us you should never have let Phoebe cast that spell.

Melissa:Miss. Larson, can I get you anything else?

Christina:Some JELL-O would be nice.

Melissa:Some JELL-O. Uh, Okay. I'll see what I can do. Would you excuse me for a second?

_She goes to Piper, Cole, Leo, Andy._

Prue: You know I don't think she has any idea what happened.

Piper:Well, that makes two of us. Do we really believe that Anton knew all along that Phoebe was going to come here looking for Christina?

Andy: Well Christina's the only living link. It was his only hope.

Prue:Who cares how he knew? We need to get our Phoebe back & fast. The problem's she's the only one that can say the spell.

Piper:& also with evil Peyton wearing the amulet, she's protected from it.

Andy: You haveto get the amulet off her.

Leo:Yeah, but only long enough for our Phoebe to switch lives. She has to be wearing the amulet in the present to protect her from the past live curse.

Cole: Okayso bottom line, get evil Peyton, & the amulet any questions? Okay. Good. Let's hurry.

_He begins to leave._

Piper:Hurry where to?

_Cole stops & turns around._

Cole:Back to the manor. If Anton & evil Peyton reunited then I have a feeling they're going to want to pick up right where we left off—trying to kill you three.

Landing Nineteen Twenty-Four

_Patience & Priscilla are upstairs looking for Phoebe. She sneaks to the stairs. She walks downstairs, looking behind her to see if her "cousins" are following her._

Lounge

Phoebe: IN THIS TIME & IN THIS PLACE.

_She backs into Anton._

Anton:Oh, there you are.

_He kisses her against her will. _

Anton: You are too good to be true.

Phoebe:Thanks for reminding me. Hyah!

_She jumps up & kicks him in the chest. He files to the pool table. It breaks from under him. Patience & Priscilla come up behind her._

Patience: Got her.

Priscilla: Oh, no you don't

_She uses her telekinetic power to stop Phoebe astral projecting before clamping her hands together & Patience begins strangling her._

Hallway

_The gang come in looking for Anton & Peyton._

Piper:Maybe they're not here.

Prue:Oh, they're here somewhere.

Sunroom

_Peyton's sitting on a chair & holding Anton's hand._

Anton:Didn't I tell you they'd come honey?

_The gang look at them._

Peyton: Hello cousins'. Or is it sisters' now?

_She sees Leo & Melissa._

Peyton: & looky here its Lewis or Leo now rather married to Piper & Miranda or Melissa's their daughter how quaint & she's still your White Lighter. Well something's never change.

_Next, she sees Cole._

Peyton: & the boyfriend now he's hot. I can see why Phoebe loves him so much.

_Prue tries to use her power against Peyton, but the amulet protects her & Anton._

Melissa: The amulet's protecting both of them.

_Peyton & Anton walk towards them._

Peyton: This timeit's your turn to die.

_She throws a stream of fire at them. Piper gasps & freeze blows it the others duck behind the couch. Prue pulls Piper down_.

Prue:All right. We have to figure out a way to get that amulet off her.

Piper:Yeah. Great any idea how?

Lounge Nineteen Twenty-Four

Phoebe: IN THIS TIME & IN THIS PLACE.

Sunroom Two Thousand

_Anton & Peyton walk towards the couch. Melissa orbs in behind & shouts._

Melissa: (Shouting) Hey over here.

_Peyton turns round & throws a stream of fire at her. Melissa orbs out before it hits her. Cole comes up from the couch & shouts at them._

Cole: No, you don't want her you want me.

_Peyton lets go of Anton's hand & does the same to him he throws an energy ball which collides with the fire. Peyton looks on shocked. She throws another stream of fire, which this time Prue deflects to Anton vanquishing him. Peyton looks on sadly, as Piper comes up & bats Peyton over the head. Peyton falls to the ground_

Piper:Sorry Peyton.

_Leo comes up from behind the couch_

Leo: Get the amulet.

_They do._

Lounge Nineteen Twenty-Four

_Phoebe's near death._

Phoebe: WHILE SHE GOES BACK TO HER SOUL SO BLACK

_Her face flashes purple & then she collapses._

Lounge Two Thousand

_Phoebe's face flashes purple. She sits up with a gasp._

Phoebe:(Whispering.) Prue, Piper?

Piper:Okay. It's her put it back on fast.

_Prue puts the amulet on Phoebe. It glows & Phoebe caught her breath. It stops glowing & Phoebe's okay._

Cole: Phoebe?

_She hugs Cole._

Phoebe: Oh Cole.

Prue:It's okay.

Piper:You're safe.

Phoebe:Thank you lot for saving my life all of them.

Clubroom

_The Corrs are there finishing of playing "Radio"_

So listen to the radio listen to the radio and all the songs we used to know, know

So listen to the radio listen to the radio to all the songs all the songs, we used to know

Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah listen to the radio

All the songs we used to know listen to the radio.

_They finish & stop. The crowd cheer them on._

Fletch: The Corrs Ladies & Gentlemen give it up for them.

_The crowd cheer for them._

Andrea Corr: Thank you.

_In the corner of the room Prue, Piper, Leo, Andy, Melissa are there sitting._

Piper: They were great weren't they?

Melissa: Absolutely yeah, that's the best type of music playing & singing live you can't beat it.

Andy: Its shame Phoebe's didn't wanna see them.

Prue: Yeah well after today's action I think she wanted some down time to process what actually happened.

Leo: Phoebe's strong she'll get through it.

Andy: Exactly she's has you & us & Cole to help her.

Melissa: Yeah but her past life did some pretty bad things Uncle Andy & getting over something like that's never easy.

Phoebe / Cole's Room

_Phoebe's sitting on her bed in her pyjamas with her reading glasses on whilst the Book of Shadows on her lap. Cole walks in._

Cole: Hey, you all right?

Phoebe:Yeah. I think so. I'm just adding a little something to the Warlocks page in the book.

Cole: Why?

Phoebe: So future descendants don't make the same mistakes me & Piper made in loving Warlocks.

Cole: All right.

Phoebe: Yeah no matter what happens in any lifetime someone will always be the near this book although the warning won't do them much good if they turn out to be bad like I was.

_Cole sits beside her on the bed while saying this._

Cole: It's not just you, you know. I mean, we all have a little bad in us. I mean look at me I was bad for over a century. It's just that when you turn bad things tend to catch on fire.

_Phoebe laughs._

Phoebe:& this's supposed to be making me feel better?

Cole: What I mean is that it's just as natural to be bad as it is to be good. That's how we know what good is. That's how we're able to make the choice to be good. Remember, Anton wouldn't have needed evil Peyton if you hadn't evolved into good Phoebe.

Phoebe:I suppose.Still, it's okay to be bad every once in a while isn't it?

_Cole nods._

Cole:Oh yeah besides there's one thing you had that Peyton didn't have.

Phoebe: Oh yeah what's that?

Cole: Me.

_He takes her reading glasses of & kisses pulling her down on the bed Phoebe responds back as they cuddle up more. _

The End


End file.
